Katherine Enters Hogwarts
by Katherine Potter
Summary: Katherine Potters live changed once she meets George Weasly
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one: Her Past  
  
Katherine was young girl at the age of elven. She never really liked to talk about her parents Lily and James Potter. The reason why?It was because it always brought tears to her eyes. She still remebered the stroies, it was ten years ago "Now Jennifer take good care of Katherine" said Lily. The weather was chilly and the night sky was clear "I will Lily don't worry besides she's an angel" said Jeniffer. James was inside with Jack "So James how's it giong" he said "Fine besides least I'm not the one chaning the dirty diapers" said James grinning "Oh Jack get your ass out here" yelled Jennifer, Lily giggled "So Jenniffer bring her back tommorow ok" said Lily "Ok,bye" said young Jennifer. Lily returned back into the house with James. Jennifer and Jack were walking home which was 2 blocks away until Boom. They both heard something blow up. "Lily James" yelled Jack he ran back, Jennifer followed. They were both too late, all they saw was rumble "be alive" whispered Jack looking through they pice of wood and concrete, he found James, but he was dead. "No God no" yelled Jennifer "he is" said Jack. Later they found Lily she too was dead, Jennifer was crying. Muggles started to arrived so did the minsitry of Magic they were all suprised Wizard or Muggles they all knew Lily and James "Jack what do we tell Katherine" said Jennifer "I don't " said Jack running is finger through his blonde hair.  
  
"I don't even know why I alive" Katherine would always say whenever she thought about her parents family or even herself."Katherine get up you have a letter" yelled Jennifer up the stairs Katherine got up and looked in the mirror. She had long messy black hair green eyes,and round glasses like her dad's "Coming Jennifer" Katherine yelled back as she put on cargo pants and a black sleeves shirt with a sky blue hoody on top "Oh Shit mom" yelled Jasmine Jennifer's daughter who was tall and had short red hair blue eyes "yes honey" said Jennifer "I can't find my shirt" she responed "it's in your closet" said Katherine shyly. "Thanks" Jasmine responed,everyone was downstairs "Jasmine you know the Weaslys right" said Jennifer "sure" said Jasmine "you'll stay with them,I've sent them your school supplies so don't worry ok" said Jennifer. They finally left by floo powder. When they arrived Jasmine walked toward a tall boy with dark red hair and brown eyes "Hi Percy" she said, suddenly twotwins boys walked up to Katherine "Hello, I'm Fred he's George" said one while the other nodded "hi i'm Katherine" she said "your the one they moved up a couple of years" said George Katherine nodded."Listen I'm giong to go outside and walk a bit" she said just to get away from them. Katherine really didn't like anybody so why should she make friends now just to get her feelings hurt once agian. Weeks passed and Katherine felt more lonely everyday. To her life wasn't worth living if you had nobody to share it with.  
  
Chapter two: Are they friends  
  
"George one piece of adivice don't speak to Katherine she's weird" said Jasmine after they boarded the Hogwarts express. George didn't take her advice "Katherine" he said Katherine looked up at him with her usaul sad look "what's wrong" he asked "nothing that matters to you" she said "it would I mean we could become great friends trust me" he said "what the hell don't you understand about the word nothing geez leave alone you jackass" she yelled looking angry and left the compartment."That was harsh" said Jasmine adding "what did I tell you" "Jasmine if I can figure out what's wrong with then we could become friends"said George "oh I inderstand but-" Jasmine said "Jasmine I'm giong to figure out what's wrong wehter you like it or not" he said looking seruis "Katherine wait up" said George "listen leave me alone you bicth" she yelled looking angry "listen what's wrong is the daeth of your mum and dad" he said, tears filled up Katherine's eyes. George hugged her,"that's it isn't it" he said Katherine nodded."I really don't wanna live" she told. Both of them found a compartment alone and talked about it. At the end Katherine told one thing before ahe fell asleep and it was "George thanks,talking really helped". They both smiled at each other Katherine made a new friend whom she really liked but wasn't sure about this. 


	2. Are they friends

Chapter one: Her Past  
  
Katherine was young girl at the age of elven. She never really liked to talk about her parents Lily and James Potter. The reason why?It was because it always brought tears to her eyes. She still remebered the stroies, it was ten years ago "Now Jennifer take good care of Katherine" said Lily. The weather was chilly and the night sky was clear "I will Lily don't worry besides she's an angel" said Jeniffer. James was inside with Jack "So James how's it giong" he said "Fine besides least I'm not the one chaning the dirty diapers" said James grinning "Oh Jack get your ass out here" yelled Jennifer, Lily giggled "So Jenniffer bring her back tommorow ok" said Lily "Ok,bye" said young Jennifer. Lily returned back into the house with James. Jennifer and Jack were walking home which was 2 blocks away until Boom. They both heard something blow up. "Lily James" yelled Jack he ran back, Jennifer followed. They were both too late, all they saw was rumble "be alive" whispered Jack looking through they pice of wood and concrete, he found James, but he was dead. "No God no" yelled Jennifer "he is" said Jack. Later they found Lily she too was dead, Jennifer was crying. Muggles started to arrived so did the minsitry of Magic they were all suprised Wizard or Muggles they all knew Lily and James "Jack what do we tell Katherine" said Jennifer "I don't " said Jack running is finger through his blonde hair.  
  
"I don't even know why I alive" Katherine would always say whenever she thought about her parents family or even herself."Katherine get up you have a letter" yelled Jennifer up the stairs Katherine got up and looked in the mirror. She had long messy black hair green eyes,and round glasses like her dad's "Coming Jennifer" Katherine yelled back as she put on cargo pants and a black sleeves shirt with a sky blue hoody on top "Oh Shit mom" yelled Jasmine Jennifer's daughter who was tall and had short red hair blue eyes "yes honey" said Jennifer "I can't find my shirt" she responed "it's in your closet" said Katherine shyly. "Thanks" Jasmine responed,everyone was downstairs "Jasmine you know the Weaslys right" said Jennifer "sure" said Jasmine "you'll stay with them,I've sent them your school supplies so don't worry ok" said Jennifer. They finally left by floo powder. When they arrived Jasmine walked toward a tall boy with dark red hair and brown eyes "Hi Percy" she said, suddenly twotwins boys walked up to Katherine "Hello, I'm Fred he's George" said one while the other nodded "hi i'm Katherine" she said "your the one they moved up a couple of years" said George Katherine nodded."Listen I'm giong to go outside and walk a bit" she said just to get away from them. Katherine really didn't like anybody so why should she make friends now just to get her feelings hurt once agian. Weeks passed and Katherine felt more lonely everyday. To her life wasn't worth living if you had nobody to share it with.  
  
Chapter two: Are they friends  
  
"George one piece of adivice don't speak to Katherine she's weird" said Jasmine after they boarded the Hogwarts express. George didn't take her advice "Katherine" he said Katherine looked up at him with her usaul sad look "what's wrong" he asked "nothing that matters to you" she said "it would I mean we could become great friends trust me" he said "what the hell don't you understand about the word nothing geez leave alone you jackass" she yelled looking angry and left the compartment."That was harsh" said Jasmine adding "what did I tell you" "Jasmine if I can figure out what's wrong with then we could become friends"said George "oh I inderstand but-" Jasmine said "Jasmine I'm giong to figure out what's wrong wehter you like it or not" he said looking seruis "Katherine wait up" said George "listen leave me alone you bicth" she yelled looking angry "listen what's wrong is the daeth of your mum and dad" he said, tears filled up Katherine's eyes. George hugged her,"that's it isn't it" he said Katherine nodded."I really don't wanna live" she told. Both of them found a compartment alone and talked about it. At the end Katherine told one thing before ahe fell asleep and it was "George thanks,talking really helped". They both smiled at each other Katherine made a new friend whom she really liked but wasn't sure about this. 


	3. The train

A few hours passed and the train arrived "Katherine get up" whispered George looking happy "huh" "you need to get sorted ok I'll see you later" he said in a calm voice. Katherine knew she could trust him Suddenly she fell in love . Hours passed so did the Sorting (Katherine was in Gryffindor) "Congratulations" said Fred Katherine nodded "Um George Katherine's kinda weird" said Fred "Not really Fred" said George smiling at Katherine. The next day classless began "Katherine you have all your classes with us" said Fred ,Katherine finally spoke to him "really cool" she said , Fred smiled "So Katherine" said George his cheeks the color of his hair "what doing you think about Hogwarts" "it okay but the best part are you two" she said while blushing. Katherine made her way to Charms on their way a pair of Slytherin twins walked up to Fred & George "Hey Weasly what are you doing with such a cutie" said a boy "our names are Nick and James " said the other. Both were as tall as Fred and George black hair a cold gray eyes "Leave us alone "said Fred frowning Nick smiled "Nick and James shut your fuckin' traps" said Katherine "you know you don't mean that" said James looking a bit annoyed "I do let's go" said Katherine to Fred and George they all left "Katherine a piece of advice stay away from them" said George before they entered the classroom 


End file.
